United Soviet System Republics (USSR)
The United Soviet System Republics, or USSR, was a prominent empire until October 2013, when the leader, Jasmine Stalin, decided to lay it to rest. History Start of the empire (May 1919 - October 1941) Genesis and Sam were playing in the snow one winter in IntraWebsa when a long lost daughter of Joseph Stalin (Jade Stalin) decided to bring a special USSR to Internet Planet. It was all peaceful between everybody. (Leader: Jade Stalin) Invasion (October 1941 - January 1942) Later, Jade had to fight of the Natza invasion. The fight was long and hard, but guess what the Soviets had on their side? The Intra Winter! Yes. their winter froze the Natza soldiers to death. Adolpha Hitler (Natza leader) ordered a retreat in January 1942. (Leaders: Jade Stalin (died in November 1941), Svetlana Stalin) Peace (January 1942 - October 1957) For a while, the USSR and USA (United States of Audio) were at peace and strong allies with one another. ROFL Land was amazed when they found out about this. The two biggest nations in Internet Planet were protecting each other like a married couple. (Leaders: Svetlana Stalin (died in July 1952), Ida Stalin) Space Race (October 1957 - July 1969) The USA and USSR fell out once again during the Space Race, which the USSR won. They became friends straight afterwards and congratulated each other (USSR to USA for trying their hardest, USA to USSR for winning). The USSR helped the USA to space. (Leaders: Ida Stalin (died in June 1966), Vladimir Stalin) Peace (July 1969 - August 1999) During this period of total peace, Chintax became communist too and joined USSR. Webmenistan also came into the union. The USSR mainly played in food fights. (Leaders: Vladimir Stalin (died in November 1972), Emma Lenin (killed in January 1999), Natalie Stalin) Civil War (August 1999 - October 2005) Probably one of the longest wars in history, right up to the day of Microsoft Evie's birth. Webmenistan broke into war with Chintax, Lightuania and Estbatteria. When they heard about Evie, they called off the war for good. (Leaders: Natalie Stalin (died in October 2004), Jasmine Stalin) The Second Stalin Child (October 2005 - 6th October 2013) It was around the end of the war that Jasmine Stalin was put in as leader. There had been many Stalins to lead before her, but little did USSR know, she was the last leader. (Leader: Jasmine Stalin) Dissolution (24th October 2013) On the 8th birthday of Evie, Jasmine said that she decided to lay the USSR to rest, as she felt it had been around for a while and deserved to dissolve and rest. The USSR did just that. She then decided to stay on as President of IntraWebsa, and was Head Of State for other nations in the now dissolved USSR. Her brother, Nikoli, said he would take on the responsibility of leader when Jasmine dies. Trivia The USSR is one of three empires (the other two being Natza Kernaly and The Cooler Empire) It's unknown exactly how many nations were in the USSR. There were strange experiments carried out by Jade's favourite scientist, Roberta Mangala.